Millenium Fighters
by bishi-gojyo
Summary: Gohan has a mysterious and powerful ability that has been sleeping inside him since he was a small child. When Setsuna comes to awaken that power, will he be able to handle it? PokemonDBZ cross over,its NOT what you think it is;)
1. My Name is Setsuna

Disclamer: This is my second fanfiction to be written,and posted onto I tried to take some advice from past reviewers to try and make this fic good. Its definatly not what you think,lol. Also, I don't own Dragonball Z or Pokemon, though i do wish i owned TrunksTT. Anyways, R&R please, it will help me want to continue posting chapters. Enjoy!0

Chapter 1

My name is Setsuna

The wind gently whispered through the forest as the sky changed from pink to blue. The sun had just risen, and it was going to be a beautiful day. Beauty however wasn't something that Setsuna knew. Her life was spent trying to survive, outrunning poachers, and trying to find food. All of these matters which shouldn't be normal for a seven year old girl.

Gohan gave a big wide yawn as he sat up slowly in his bed. The sunlight glimmered into his room barely touching his eyes, but doing so enough to wake him up. Through his door he could smell the wonderful cooking his mother always did for he and his father, as they were enormous eaters in the morning. As he stretched he stood up to look out his window with a sigh. "Such a nice day and I'll be stuck in here studying all day."

Just as Gohan was about to rest his head on the window pane, he heard his mother holler for him to come to breakfast. With a grin he started down the stairs, landing with a thud onto the wooden floor. He ran over and almost slipped as he grabbed his chair for support.

"Someone has lots of energy for first thing in he morning. I made lots of food, hopefully it'll keep you and your father at bay for half the day this time." His mother Chichi said with a bit of sarcasm. Gohan just giggled and stared at the massive amount of pancakes, waffles, eggs, and bacon. His mouth watered just looking at it.

"Good morning Chichi! Wow everything looks so good!" A tall muscular man with rather pointy hair said as he walked into the room. He had a dopey grin plastered onto his face."I hope this can keep your pit of a stomach full until I can get lunch ready this time Goku" Chichi said with a sigh as she went to clean up the dishes.

Gohan and Goku began to furiously eat the food that was in front of them. Goku shoved at least four pancakes into his mouth at once, while Gohan was not too far behind with pushing in two. Chichi couldn't help but give a small smile as she watched the two continue to stuff food in their mouths.

The sun beamed down into a small clearing in the forest. The warmth spread over a few piles of rocks, then near some red berry bushes. On one of the boulders lay a small animal. It had shiny reddish orange fur, and three curls of soft orange hair on it's head. As the sun came across the rocks it lay on, it's eyes squinted a little then slowly opened. The animal yawned, showing off some impressive canines. As it stood up to stretch, the tail began to open up, revealing not one, but six tails that all balanced together upright.

"Another day...another struggle" it said with a sigh. Suddenly, as it started to hop of the now warm rock, a small diamond shaped jewel began to shimmer lightly. The fox-like animal didn't take notice however, and it continued to pad off towards a small pond for a drink. As it lowered it's head to drink, it's eyes opened widely, and showed complete shock.

"It...it couldn't be, not now and not here?" The animal said softly before picking itself up to stand.It shut its eyes and sighed. A gust of wind rushed past,causing the shiny orange tufts on its head to wave to the side. A shudder ran down its spine as it turned to the east.

"That way..." It trailed off, as it took off running through the woods. As it ran, the gem around her throat glowed brighter.

Gohan sighed heavily as he shut his eyes.

"That was great mom!" he said with a wide grin. Chichi smiled at the compliment.

"It's time for you to go study now Gohan, you can't become a great scholar without knowing algebra." Gohan sighed again, but in exassperation this time. He loathed going into his room for hours on end to read books about animals, math,sciences and English. He woul rather go outside and study it for himself. That in fact, gave him an idea.

"Mom, can I take some books and read outside, it's so sunny and warm, I wouldn't slack off,please?" Gohan asked in the most pitiful voice he could muster. Goku smirked and rubbed his stomache before standing up.

"Well I think I'm gong outside to go for a swim! Maybe to catch outselves a fish for dinner." He said cheerfully. "Later!" Goku walked towards the door before gving his son a friendly wink. After he stepped outside, he took a deep breathe, inhaling the spring scent that blew harmlessly in the breeze. He took note of a what looked like a fox running around at the edge of the woods, hunting for a mouse. Goku grinned, and took off into the air to the pond he knew so well to catch a fish.

"What a strange power..." The fox like animal said softly. After it stopped pretending to frolic in the grass, it slowly trotted over to a large tree in the middle of the Son's yard. It looked up in the sky, trying to follow Goku but he was jus tway too fast.

"He seems too old, it couldn't be him." It thought aloud. When it neared the tree,it sat down, enjoying the shade from the harsh sun that beamed down onto her redish orange fur. Suddenly the gem around her neck started flashing brightly, on and off, on and off. A young boy with short spikey hair approached the tree, holding at least five books in hand. Smiling as he approached the tree, he practically threw his books down. The animal jumped slightly ,and tried to hide the glow that emitted from her jewel, w hich was now rapidlly glowing. The boy settled down, and picked up a book which read "science", and opened it up to a random page to start reading. Carefully, the animal crept up beside him, studying him as he read. The characteristics seemed to fit. He looked at least seven years old, and seemed to be built strongly for his age. With much hesitation, the animal decided that it was time to speak up.

"Hello...chosen one."

Gohan lifted his head up sharply, startled by what he thought was a female voice. Looking around, he thought it might be from his imagination and shrugged it off, continuing his reading.

"If you think that I might be in your head, your wrong. I'm sitting right next to you, boy chosen by the crystals."

Standing up quickly, and dropping his book, Gohan spun around, looking everywhere to try and find who could be talking to him.

"Whos there!" He asked loudly, sounding alarmed. The fox like creature walked from under the protective shadows of the tree, and revealed itself.

"My name is Setsuna, and I have come to awaken you boy." She said softly. Gohan looked down finally to see the thing that was speaking to him. Confused, he bent down to the animals level, staring into her golden brown eyes.

"Did...did you just speak to me?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly. Setsuna nodded, and gave Gohan a soft smile.

"Didn't think that animals such as myself could speak did you. I am far more than whati appear to be however." She stoo and walked over to him, until she was nose to nose, and could feel his hot nervous breathe as he breathed. "What is your name boy?"

Gohan swallowed, and stared back at her, almost getting lost into those deep golden eyes.

"My name is Gohan, Son Gohan." he said in response. Setsuna smiled again.

"Son Gohan...it's a pleasure to meet you. I'd shake your hand but I'm a little handicap," she said with a laugh. Gohan smiled. He was intrigued with her, and wanted to know why, and how she was able to speak. He began to look her over, carefully taking note of the abnormalities that of a normal fox. The tufts of orange fur on her head, but most noticable, the six tails that flailed out elegantly from her rear.

"How are you able to speak little fox?" He asked with much curiosity. Setsuna giggled,her eyes closing.

"You seem very smart, and observant. A very good trait to have of someone that yeilds such a unique power." She answered. Gohan again seemed confused. He wondered if she somehow that he was a part of the saiyajin race. So many questions spun around in his head, but to decide on which to ask her was difficult. The little animalspoke up once again, breaking him of his concentration.

" I have something important must tell you. Whether you believe me or not is up to you, but at least hear me out." Setsuna said seriously. Gohan simply nodded, not knowing what else to say. Setsuna sighed, and began slowly.

"Son Gohan, you are one of three people on this planet earth that has a special power, a power that is only given to someone every millenium because it is indeed so great. I am also, a weilder of such a power, and I am here to unlock it for you." Setsuna waited nervously, as she tapped one of her six tails on the ground for an answer. Gohan just stared at her. He was now even more puzzled than before. How could he, a half saiyajin hold another power? He was already quite strong for his age, he couldn't even comprehend having another great power inside him.

"I dont understand..." he trailed off. "I... I dont even know what to think." Setsuna sighed again, afraid he might answer in this way.

"Gohan, the way you see me now, is'nt how I trully look. This is a transformation, a body that I use. I can't tell you exactly why just yet, but if you allow me to, I will unlock your hidden power, and you too, will be able to take on a shape similar to mine. Each form however, is different. No one in the entire planet would have the same exact form." Setsuna stood up,and allowed him to see the glowing gem around her neck. With a swing of her head,the thin rope it was on flew off,landing on the ground. "You don't have to do this right now, but carry this gem with you. It is the key to unlocking this hidden power of yours. If you decide you want to take on this responsibility, come find me. If not, throw the gem away. I will tell you this though, if you decide to throw away this opportunity, I assure you that this will affect not only you, but the members of you family as well." With that, Sestuna ran off towards the woods,dissapearing into the trees.

Gohan looked down at the gem attached to the thin peice of rope. It was still glowing rapidlly, and he slowly picked it up. He winced as he held it,afraid it might do something, but it did not.

"Gohan! I need you to come inside and help me with something, I'll let you get back to your studying in a little bit!" Chichi yelled out the kitchen window to her son.

"I'm comming mom!" Gohan yelled back and he put the rope around his neck and tucked the gem into his shirt, before running back to the house to help out his mom.


	2. Secrets and Lies, Gohan's Henshin

Disclamer: yay reviews Lots and lots of reviews will help motivate me to continue writing this story. Hopefully it was easy to tell that Setsuna indeed has the body of a vulpix. Any questions and comments are appreciated, please no flames though. And again, I don't own DBZ or pokemon.

Chapter 2

Secrets and lies

Gohan's Henshin

The light gently flickered at the end of the gem that Gohan held in his hand. It still shimmered and pulsed with energy, but he didn't know what he should do. Telling his parents wouldn't help, they'd just think he had been studying way too hard. Well, his father would think that, but his mother would definatly think he was spending too mch time outdoors and coop him up in his bedroom. He hated to study so much, but he loved to spar. This new found love came from the encouragment and training from a harsh teacher, but also a dear friend who he knew as Mr. Piccolo. Gohan pondered whether to tell him what happened, but he might just shun him away, thinking of it as a childish game. With a heavy sigh Gohan rolled over onto his stomache and looked out the window, hoping to see a glimpse of the strange creature that approached him earlier that day.

"Gohan, may I come in?" Asked Chichi with a rap at his door.

"Yeah mom," he replied as he tucked the gem back into his shirt. His mother opened the door with a plate of food.

"I thought I would bring you your dinner in here so you could keep at your studies." she said as she set it down onto his desk. Gohan rolled off of his bed and slumped into his desk chair.

"Thanks mom. I'll bring my plate out when I finish." He replied. Chichi just smiled and left him in his room, with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company. With another sigh Gohan crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back. He couldn't concentrate on his studies, and for the first time, he was distracted from the food that was in front of him. A new thought crossed his mind. If he was old enough to help fight off the saiyajins from invading earth, then he was definatly old enough to make decisions without mommy and daddy's help. Gohan then made up his mind, that he would go find the creature that approached him, and ask for that new power that slept inside him.

"No! Stop please don't hurt my daughter!" A womans voice filled with fear and pain shreiked out. A shadowy figure held up a small girl who looked to be at the young age of three. He held up his hand and pointed it at the woman who was being binded down by two other shadowy figures, and blasted a surge of purple and black lightning, hitting her square in the chest. The young girl cried out in distress,

"Mommy!" Frantically she started to wriggle, trying to remove herself from the grasp of the strong man. The Woman who was behind bugged her eyes out as the dark,evil energy surrounded her. Screams of pain echoed as the lightning tore into her body, and she fell to the ground motionless, sparks of black energy periodically travelled up her now still body. Tears streamed the young girls face, and she sobbed as she saw the mans hand lift up and grab her by the neck. Holding her in midair, he used his free hand and slowly inched it up towards her forehead. She let out a scream and a cry just as everything went black.

"NOOOOO!" Setsuna flung herslf upwards from the rock she was sleeping on. Sweat beaded onto her head, and she was panting hard. Quickly jumping off of the small boulder, she trotted over to a small pool of water and looked down, seeing the image of a frightened young animal. Gritting her teeth she swiped a paw down at the water, clouding the image with ripples.

"You ugly deformed thing..." she said with clentched teeth. Walking back over to her rock she padded over and jumped onto it, laying down. As she did so, she looked up towards the stars, a small tear rolling down her furry face. Reluctently, she layed her head down, and slowly drifted off into an unrestful sleep.

Gohan awoke with a start. He had not been able to sleep very well because he was up most of the night thinking about this new power, and what it could be. The sun had barely risen before he scrambled out of bed quietly, and put on his purple gi that he usually sparred in. Opening his door quietly, he tiptoed down the hallway and peeked into his parents room. He smiled as he saw they were still sleeping, and crept back into his own room, shutting the door. After he made sure that the thin leather strap with the gem was around his neck, he opened his window and took off into the mid morning sky. He flew through the sky at a rapid pace, but made sure it was slow enough so he could scan the forest to try and find the small animal that visited him the day before.

Setsuna slowly fluttered her eyes open and yawned just as the day broke. Reaching her front legs out she stretched, exposing her sharp claws. After a very unrestful nights sleep, she forced herself up and stretched her back, and her hindquarters. She plopped off of her rock and sighed, walking over to the pool of water to get a midmorning drink. Dew gathered onto the blades of grass, and the crickets sang the last of their songs as she bent down, and s tarted lapping at the water. Overhead she heard something that sounded like a jet engine. Perking hr ears up she looked up at the sky to see a figure zoom past her. Setsuna opened her mouth in awe as she saw a golden light surrounding him. What also caught her attention was that she saw a small blue glow, one that only was emitted by the gem that she carried around her neck. Without even thinking she took off running directly under the flying figure. She looked up every so often so that she would not lose her target, and was releived when it move into an open feild. Mustering all of her strength, she creamed out,

"Son Gohan!"

Gohan looked around, not seeing anything or anyone. After a few moments he finally looked down to see the animal he was looking for actually chasing after him. The speed he was flying at was great, and he was amazed at how fast she was able to run to keep up with him. He could not sense any ki in her however. Lowering himself to the ground after stopping, he looked at her and gave a small boyish smile.

"Hi Setsuna, I was looking for you." Setsuna smiled back,breathing rather hard an shook her head.

"Turns out I was the one after you. Did you decide what you wanted to do?" She asked with a glint in her eye. Gohan sighed and pulled the string from his neck, and looked at the pulsing color of the gem. It slowly swayed back and forth as a small wind picked up, tossing it from side to side. They were both standing in a feild of grass at the edge of the forest. Gohan was miles from home and wondered if his mother had awoken to fin him gone. She would be so angry at him for leaving out his window. However, he has done it often, a nd has practically grown immune to the rants and lectures she would give him about having good study habits. With that lingering on his mind he spoke up.

"I want to see what kind of power I have hidden inside me. I'm nervous about it ,and I don't entirely trust the fact that your an animal and that I don;t know you, but I am willing to give it a try." Setsuna's eyes beamed with joy, and a large smile spread across her fox like face.

"I'm glad that you are choosing this path. You won't regret it I promise." She replied with sheer happiness. She walked up to him and closed her eyes. "Just relax Son Gohan. This wont hurt but it will feel really strange. Don't be alarmed at what your going to see in a few moments..." Setsuna trailed off, as a red glow emitted from her body. Flames surrounded her as well, shooting outwords like out of control fire crackers. Gohan winced his eyes at the sight, but was also being hypnotised but the colors of orange and red dancinging across her body. Gohan then saw the gem around his neck being lifted up into mid air. It broke free of the string it was on and floated in front of him, the blue color pulsing even greater than before. A steady but powerful wind began picking up, and it blew his hair into his eyes. As he pushed the hair away from his face, he s topped and looked at his hands. They were now glowing a light blue, as well was the rest of his body. Looking up into the morning sky, he saw a stream of blue energy flowing into him. He felt warm and secure, letting the energy power him up and make him feel like a new person. Gohan shut his eyes and just concentrated on the new energy taking over his young seven year old body. After what seemed like an eternity he started to feel the energy leave him.

"Open your eyes Gohan..." Setsuna said softly. Gohan kept his eyes shut. He was afraid of what he might see. He felt his body trembling with excitement and fear, but also anticipation. He finally started to slowly open his eyes. Nothing looked different, except...everything seemed alot taller than it used to be. Gohan leaned over to take a step, but stopped instantly when he felt more than two legs touch the ground. Gulping he looked over at Setsuna, who was now at the same level he was.

"What...what happened to me?" He asked with fear in his voice. Setsuna gave him a soft smile and walked over to him.

"If you can hold out a little longer, I'll take you back to where I live and show you exactly what this new power is. With must hesitation, Gohan nodded his head in agreement, and began following Setsuna back into the woods.

"He's done it again!" Chichi wailed at the top of her lungs and she flew her hands over her head in exasperation. Goku was in the meantime doing pushups with his index fingers in the kitchen.

"Did what?" He asked as if he had no idea what she was taking about. Chichi stormed into the kitchen and began ranting at her Husband.

"It's all because of that green skinned demon! He's gong to corrupt my poor innocent little Gohan into one of those bloodthirsty monsters!" She cried. Goku just laughed.

"Your reading too much into it. Gohan proboblly just went out for a walk or something," he replied as he flipped himself over to do some situps. Chichi sighed heavily and began pacing.

"If he turns out to be apart of a street gang I'm blaming you!" With that, she stormed out of the room and into her own to gather the laundry she was to do that day.

"Don't be alarmed, I promise you this is not permanint..." Setsuna said softly as she stood next to Gohan over the pool of water. Gohan was afraid to look over the edge. What was he thinking? Trusting a thing he didnt even know, let alone knew nothing about. Surely he was some sort of monster. He slowly creeped up to the edge, and swallowed before peeking over. His mouth opened in shock as he stared at not a human boy, but a brown dog like animal. He had a short muzzle, with very long ears. His neck and chest were covered in a thick creamy colored batch of fur that circled under his head and slightly down his back. He had four legs, and a big floofy tail with a white tip.

"Oh my god what happened to me!" Gohan shreiked as he stumbled backwards, looking at his new body up and down. He spun in circles until he fell to the ground, tripping over his new legs. Setsuna frowned, knowing that this reaction was sure to come.

"Don't worry, nothing perminant has happened. This is the power that was waiting to be awakened from inside you." She said softly. Gohan was stunned. What kind of idiotic and pointless "power" was it to turn into some freakish animal? He started panicing and stood up again,pacing back and forth.

"This can't be real, it must be a dream. I'm asleep in my bed, and i'm just waiting to wake up. Come on Gohan wake up, just wake up..." He repeated this over and over again, hoping to be awoken from this bizzare situation. Setsuna sighed again.

"This isn't a dream, this is real, and your going to have to accept it sooner or later. Besides, until we find the third child, your going to be stuck this way, so you might as well get used to it." Gohan gaped at her.

"STUCK this way? I can't be stuck like this! I have to go home to my family, they would never believe me even if i tried to explain, and I thought you said this wasnt perminant!" He shouted at the top of his voice, rage slowly building inside him. Setsuna scowled and bared her teeth in anger and frustration.

"You're the one who agreed to do it, and I told you that you didn't have to. This isnt some cake walk, its serious, now if you want to act like a little baby then thats fine with me, but everything you know and love is going to be in serious jeapordy, so either suck it up and get used to it, or go home and cry in your mother's lap!" She shouted in response. Gohan put his head to the ground and just stared. He sat down and shut his eyes. I just don't understand what's so special a bout something like this. What the heck kind of ability is it to turn into a creture like this?" He asked lifting his head up.

"Well, would you like an example?" Setsuna asked. Gohan simply nodded his head. Setsuna smiled and she back up several feet away from him. She shut her eyes, and her whole body started to glow red. Again Gohan saw the colors of orange and red engulfing her small body. Minutes later she opened her eyes, but they were now glowing an icy blue color. Her mouth opened slowly, and she sucked in her breathe. Setsuna then exploded out of her mouth an enourmous burst of hot flames. It started as a thin stream and then into a great big fireball. Gohan's eyes opened wide as he felt the flames tickling his fur, and drying his eyes out. Setsuna's body glowed and trembled as the hot fire shot from her like a cannon. As instantly as it started,it was soon over, and her body stopped glowing as did her eyes. The flame started to slowly dissapear, and she shut her mouth.

"That was just a small example of what wer'e capable of doing. You have to learn to control the energy inside you, and make it come out as an elemental attack. This is going to take several days, but I'm positive that you'll be able to learn them," Setsuna said. "My element consists of fire, but if I wanted I could use an attack that involved the use of ice. Unfortunatly if I do so my body gets drained and very weak, and I usually have to try and sleep it off or it makes me very sick." Gohan stood up again.

"If I learned to use such power, what elements would I have control over?" He asked her. Setsuna smiled.

"This is why I'm so pleased with the henshin that you received. This particular animal, is able to copy and mimick other attacks that enemies may throw at you. You also would be able to do phsyical attacks, but we won't tackle those until much later. This isn't going to be easy, and as far as safety goes, were going to be in serious life threatening danger everyday. I advise you to learn about your new power quickly," She said softly. Gohan walked over to her and sat down again."I need to tell my parents and friends what's going on. I know they won't believe me at first." He replied.

"I'll help you. If they give you a hard time I'll explain whats going on," She said. Gohan looked at her for a minute, then asked her,

"How come you didn't come up to me as a human to give me this gem? I might have been a little more relaxed if you did it that way." Setsuna looked to the ground, sorrow starting to fill her eyes. She stood up and walked over to the pool of water, and gazed at her reflection.

"I don't have a gem to change back and forth with...I've been stuck in the body since I was three years old."

authors note: things aregetting interesting ne? For those of you who might not understand what Gohan is, he has received the body of an eevee. Keep in mind that these forms do not look like the characters from the Pokemonanime. I will have uploaded images as to what I think they would look like in the world of dragonball Z. Keep an eye out for the next chapter, but my brain needs a bit of rebooting before i upload anything else. Thanks!(links with images will be up shortly!)


	3. Survival

Chapter 3

Survival of the Fastest

Disclamer:sigh I stil don't own DBZ or Pokemon, although I sometimes wish I did.TT Anways, yay for more reviews Thanks to Picon for always encouraging me and hlping me out with spelling,grammer,ect. The fic is going to start getting darker as time goes on, as well as some strong language and violence. If you can't take it, then DON'T READ! ahem anyway, on with the fic, enjoy

Gohan and Setsuna stood in the forest with nothing but their thoughts to keep them company. After Gohan's stunning but also frightening transformation, he began to really question the young animal that did this to him. Setsuana stood quietly after Gohan asked her why she didn't appear to him as a human girl, and she didn't know if she'd be able to answer. Her body shook slightly and he just watched her. Immediatly she went from being full of life and excitement, to being paralyzed and scared.

"What's the matter Setsuna?" Gohan asked. Setsuna shook her head softly, and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He spirit had floated away the minute the first tear slid down her soft face.

"This is just a hard subject..."she trailed off, "but, I think that I owe it to you because you are now in the same position as me almost. To be honost this whole thing was not supposed to happen, at least not for the next one thousand years."

Gohan was skeptical and confused. "One thousand years?" He asked as he sat down to listen. Setsuna nodded.

"This is a very unique and strange ability, and only three families in the entire world have been chosen to harness it. This is not to say that everyone knows how to use it. Your family, mine, and one other has had this power sleeping in their bodies since the first generation was born, and every one thousand years it is released and used for whatever pupose they see fit."

Gohan nodded in response but placed another puzzled look on his face. "How is this a mistake? Hasen't it been another millenium?" He asked. Again Setsuna shook her head and sighed.

"No, it has not. This power was forced upon me when i was a very small child, about the age of three." Setsuna started to shake and her voice became softer, trembling as each word was forced out. "My mother...was one of the three that as supposed to have this power. Her time was almost up, and was about to seal it back into her body,never to be used again. My father was a scientist, and he was very smart, but he was jealous that my mother, a woman, was able to control such an ability. He would spend hours in his lab, trying to figure out how to unlock it from inside of himself. Eventually he found out that only my mothers side of the family had it. In fury, he murdered my mother before my eyes, and used his science to force this power out of me. This power rests in all of us, but if it is not our time to use it, then it just sleeps forever. Unfortunatly it was brought out when it was not time,causing a chain reaction for those in my own timeline."

Gohan didn't know what to say. He was looking into the eyes of a girl whos life was robbed from her. She never knew the feeling of having a close family when she grew up, or having a father to look after her like he did. He swallowed hard as he watched her tears begin to fall, staining the grass and dirt beneath her small paws.

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to upset you," Gohan said with regret in his voice. Setsuna smile softly and stood up.

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me. I need you to help me. Because the balance was messed up, I am responsible for finding the other two who's time it is as well to have their ability released. After we do what we are destined to do, whatever it may be and however long it will take, the power will be sealed and taken away from us until another one thousand years pass."

Gohan stared at the girl, his mind travelling back and forth at the story just told to him. Why should he believe it? Why should he even consider helping a strange animal? His head spun, but he couldn't shake this gut feeling that told him he should try and help Setsuna.

His lips curled,and his eyes narrowed. The two creatures he had been waching this whole time were only inches from his body. His light breathes showed that he was hiding, trying not to be seen or heard by them. With a quick and almost silent growl, he creeped away from the unsuspecting figures.

"Hmph,Setsuna, you think by simply recruting more stupid dipshits that I'll back off? Highly unlikely..." He said as he glared behind him. His eyes burned red with anger,and his face showed little to no emotion. He continued walking, a large katana sword stained with blood resting on his back.

Yes, EXTREEMLY short but i needed to end it somewhere. I have alot planned for the next chapter,patience please;;; R&R also,its what keeps me goingx3


End file.
